


Photograph

by estroberikeyk



Series: Short fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Coffee Shops, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estroberikeyk/pseuds/estroberikeyk
Summary: No one told Atsumu that Ushijima Wakatoshi is hotter with a camera dangling on his neck.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Short fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188521
Kudos: 8





	Photograph

Atsumu never had been pressured as he is right now all his life. It's not like there's a gun pointed on his head and asking him to choose either his twin or volleyball, but having the Ushijima Wakatoshi sat in front of him, camera dangling on his neck, his tea was left to warm on the table as his fingers were busy to check the photos he probably took today. Is Atsumu staring? Hah, of course not. Just glances. Maybe.

He forced his eyes down back on the math equation in his notebook, trying his best to stay focused even though his legs under the table are completely frozen. One little move and their legs will touch, it happened already once, and the electricity that jolts throughout his body is not fun. No. He will not let it happen again. 

"You have one mistake there." Ushijima pointed out, his eyes finally on Atsumu. 

Atsumu literally jumped on his seat, blinking at him, "Eh?"

Ushijima placed down his camera and leaned closer to Atsumu, too close that Atsumu thought he would faint right in that spot. The latter pointed to an equation on Atsumu's notebook, tapped it maybe two or three times. "This is the wrong sign. And you forgot to put a parenthesis here."

He looked at where he pointed, and Atsumu can only mutter a "Oh. Thanks." While actually sweating buckets and cheeks tainted red. 

He could swear he might have fainted a little when Ushijima smiled and said "You're welcome." Before returning to his seat, now sipping the tea and putting the camera aside. 

Atsumu doesn't know when he actually started to get serious, finally putting on his reading glasses which he pushed up his nose every now and then. He can practically feel Ushijima's leg swing on his other leg, that might have made Atsumu flustered even more. What he actually didn't expect, was the loud shutter of the camera accompanied by the quick flash of light. Atsumu stopped and stared at Ushijima wide eyed, the latter just kept on smiling on his camera. 

"Oh my God, delete that!" Atsumu shouted, slamming a hand on the table, almost knocking off the coffee he ordered earlier that now turned cold. 

Ushijima had the effort of raising the camera out of his reach and smiled, "Why? It came out beautiful, Atsumu."

"That's not —! " Atsumu is as red as a tomato at this point, desperately holding tight in the tiny bit of confidence and dignity he still has left in front of Ushijima. 

"You're beautiful, Atsumu." 

And Atsumu just exploded in embarrassment.


End file.
